Pinky Promise
by Madison Barton-Maximoff
Summary: Eleven's daughter, Olivia, has recurring nightmares.
1. Chapter 1

Pinky Promise

**A/N - Inspired by the many scenes of Eleven interacting with children and babies.**

* * *

_EXTERMINATE! _

Olivia Smith shot up in bed, shaking and panting for breath. Another nightmare. She couldn't always remember them, but they almost always involved her father's rouge's gallery. In this one, she had been running and screaming for her father before the Dalek killed her.

"Daddy?" she called. Olivia heard a loud thud come from the control room, so she got out of bed and walked down the steps. She couldn't see her father, so she assumed he was underneath the console doing whatever it was he did. "Daddy?"

Her father looked up at her with his goggles and smiled, causing him to get zapped by an exposed wire. "Olivia, princess, what are you doing out of bed?" He set his goggles down and walked up the steps. When he reached the top, he scooped his daughter up in his arms. "Did you have another bad dream?"

Olivia nodded.

"What was it about this time?" he asked her.

Olivia was silent.

"Let's get you back to bed then", he said.

"No daddy!"

Her father stroked her hair as he cooed, "Shhh". Once she was calm, he set her down. "What if we get you a nice cup of tea? Would you like that? But you have to go straight back to bed after. Little Time Lord's need their sleep".

"Okay daddy".

Olivia sniffled and took her father's hand as they walked to the kitchen. Olivia sat down at the small kitchen table the TARDIS provided. It changed size depending on the amount of people in the kitchen.

"You know, I used to make your mum cups of tea all the time. She had nightmares too. About the war", he told her as he made the tea, "Brilliant woman, your mum". He set a small mug in front of her. "I met her shortly after I lost Rose. I've told you about her".

Olivia knew all of his companions, how he met them, how he lost them. She was very good at remembering things. Her mother was the only thing she couldn't remember because she was so young. Olivia sipped her tea as her father told her more about her mother.

"She was the only one who liked my bow ties", he said.

"And the fez!"

Her father smiled. "Yes. Even the fez. Finish your tea".

Olivia took one final drink and put her mug in the sink like her father taught her.

"Back to bed now", her father told her.

"Could I sleep in your room tonight?"

Her father sighed. "Okay, but just for tonight". It must have been one hell of a nightmare for her to want to sleep in his room. She hadn't slept in his room since her mother died. But that was because he didn't want to let her out of his sight.

Olivia crawled into his bed and covered up with his blanket.

"There. All comfy?" he asked her as he tucked her in.

"It was a Dalek".

"What?"

"My bad dream. A Dalek was chasing me and I was trying to find you".

Her father crawled in bed beside her. "I'll always be there for you", he promised.

"Rule #1: The Doctor lies".

"That rule doesn't apply here because when I'm with you, I'm not the Doctor. I'm just your father. And as your father, I promise you that I will never let anything hurt you. I will always be there for you and when I'm not, I will find you". He held out his pinky to her. "I pinky promise".

Olivia narrowed her eyes at him, like her mother used to.

"Come on. A pinky promise is the most special kind of promise. Can't be broken", he told her.

Olivia wrapped her pinky around his and he brought it up to his lips, placing a kiss on her finger.

"Now, go to sleep", he told her.

"But what if…?"

"Nothing is going to hurt you while I'm around. Do you know what monsters are scared of?"

Olivia shook her head.

"Me", he said and kissed her forehead. He got up to leave the room when heard, "Daddy. Do the thing!" He smiled and pulled out his sonic screwdriver, sonicing the ceiling to look like space with galaxies and stars. "Goodnight Olivia".

"Goodnight daddy".


	2. Chapter 2

Pinky Promise Part 2

* * *

The Doctor, Martha, and Gwen Clemons were in London, just having saved the day like usual. Gwen was around the corner grabbing them some chips before they headed off again.

The Doctor and Martha approached the TARDIS which was glowing with an amber light.

"Um, Doctor? What's happening?" Martha asked.

"Something's upset her or something". He slowly approached the TARDIS when the doors flew open.

A small body was thrown into the Doctor's and they both fell back.

"It's a little girl!" Martha said, shocked.

The Doctor opened his eyes and saw a pair of identical brown eyes staring back at him.

"Daddy!" the little squealed, throwing her little arms around his neck.

"Daddy?" Martha asked.

The Doctor gently pushed her away. "I think you may be confused".

Her little brows furrowed. "Oh yeah. You're the wrong one". She sat up and the Doctor finally got a good look at her. She had little brown curls and freckles on her cheeks.

"Wait. Wrong one? What do you mean wrong one?"

The little girl ignored his questions as she looked around. She looked back at the Doctor. "Where's mummy?"

"Are you lost?" Martha asked her, "What's your name?"

"Olivia Smith. Where's mummy?" Olivia looked back at the TARDIS. "Oh…" she said, finally realizing what happened, "Something must have happened when you were fixing her".

The Doctor standing in front of her wasn't her daddy. Except he was. He was just an earlier version of him.

She recognized the control room. It was the one the TARDIS had before she was born. Before her daddy regenerated.

"Where are we?" Olivia asked.

"Um, on earth", he said.

Where was her mother? Martha was here, so she had to be around here somewhere.

"Hey, everything alright?"

Olivia turned and saw her. She'd seen pictures, but standing in front of her was her mother. "Mummy!" she squealed, hugging her waist.

"Mummy?" Gwen asked.

"She was calling the Doctor 'daddy'", Martha said, "I think she's lost".

Olivia shook her head and looked up at Gwen. "Daddy was working on the TARDIS and something happened. She shot me here. The control room is different. This one belongs to Ten-daddy".

"What are you talking about?" the Doctor asked her.

Olivia rolled her eyes and strolled into the TARDIS. She put her hand on the console and said, "Show me daddy".

A picture popped up on the monitor. It was of a man in a tweed jacket, bow tie, and a red fez.

The screen read: "The Doctor. Incarnation: Eleven. Wife: Gwen Clemons-Smith. Child: Olivia Smith".

"So, sometime in the future, you regenerate and we have her", Gwen said.

"When?" the Doctor asked.

"When you meet Auntie Amelia", Olivia told him.

"Who's Amy?"

Olivia tapped her lips with her finger like she had seen River do a thousand times and said, "Spoilers".

"How old are you, sweetie?" Gwen asked her.

Olivia smiled. So that's where River got it from. "7".

"7? God, you're like an infant in Time Lord years", the Doctor told her.

Olivia looked up at the picture of her daddy. She missed him. He would come for her. He promise. He _pinky-_promised her.

The Doctor knelt next to her and said, "I promise we'll get you home. To your timeline".

Olivia narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh yeah, she's definitely your daughter", the Doctor told Gwen, who in turn narrowed her eyes at him.

"Rule #1: The Doctor lies", Olivia said, recalling that she'd said the exact same thing to her daddy when he had promised to always find her.

"If what you say is true and you really are my daughter, then you know I'd never lie to you", he said. He held out his pinky to her and raised an eyebrow at her.

Olivia smiled. This might have been an earlier version of her daddy, but he was still the same person. She wrapped her pinky around his and he pressed his lips to it just like he did in the future.

"Now come on. Let's get you some food and then find a playground or something".

* * *

Meanwhile, hundreds of years into the future, the Doctor was panicking. "Where could she have gone? We were in the vortex!"

The TARDIS hummed.

"Oh, so this was your doing was it?" he asked the console.

"Doctor! Calm down! This isn't going to find Olivia", River told him, "Now what exactly were you doing?"

"I was doing something to the TARDIS and it started sparking really bad and her lights flashed".

"The TARDIS probably thought she was in trouble, so she sent her some place safe".

"But where?"

"What's the safest place in the Universe? With you".

"But which me?!"

"Look, do you have any way to track her?"

"No, but…"

"But what Doctor?"

"For her birthday, I gave her a necklace. I made it so I could…ALWAYS FIND HER! Oh River, you are brilliant! I could kiss you. Not going to though".

"Oh well. There's always next time. So where is she?"

River put on her Vortex Manipulator.

"Hang a minute. You're not going and getting her", the Doctor said.

"Oh yes I am. If she's with you, _you_ can't go. I'll bring her back safe, sweetie. You know that".

"I know".

She typed in the date and time and she was off.

* * *

The sun was going down.

Olivia stared up at the sky, hoping to see her daddy's TARDIS. She'd had a wonderful day with the early version of her daddy, her mother, and Martha. She couldn't have asked for more.

Martha and her daddy were in the TARDIS prepping for their next trip while Olivia stayed with her mother.

"Why the long face, sweetie?" she heard. She looked over and saw River. "River!" she squealed, running towards the bushy haired woman.

River scooped her up in her arms. "Your daddy has been very worried about you".

"You must be River. She's been talking about you non-stop", Gwen said, walking up.

"Gwennie. I…"

"It's alright. I've gathered enough information to know what happens to me in the future".

"Say goodbye to mummy, Olivia". River set her down and stepped back to let the mother and daughter say goodbye for the first and last time.

Olivia threw her arms around her mother's neck. "I don't want to go mummy".

"I know you don't sweetie, but I can't come with you. But I love you. I love you so much".

Tears filled Gwen's eyes as she pulled away from her daughter. "Be a good girl for your daddy, okay? I know he can be difficult and a bit of an idiot sometimes, but he needs you. He needs someone to be there for him and stop him sometimes. I need you to be that person. I need you to be brave and strong, but also loving and caring".

"Livvy", River said, putting her hand on her shoulder.

Gwen stood up and hugged River. "Please take care of her. Watch over her and make sure nothing ever happens to her", Gwen said, making her promise for the second time.

"I promise".

Gwen stepped back and pressed a kiss to Olivia's forehead. "I love you".

"I love you too mummy".

A second later, River and Olivia were standing in the control room.

"Olivia!"

"Daddy!"

The Doctor lifted her up in his arms, holding her to his chest. "I was scared. I thought I lost you".

Olivia lifted her head and said, "Mummy really was beautiful and kind. Just like you told me she was".

The Doctor's smile was a bittersweet one as he said, "She was, wasn't she?"


End file.
